Tears of goodbye
by imasmurf93
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries. Wally has some upsetting news, Kuki didn't take it well. Read on to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Whoop whoop, "Happy birthday to meee!!!" I decided to write this for you guys, because I thought of this earlier and want to write it before I forget. I've also decided that some great reviews would be extra great for my birthday. ;-) (hint hint).**

The short blonde boy stomped through the entrance of the KND treehouse. The other four kids, who had gathered in the living area, all looked up from their business in confusion.

Wally growled and stormed into his room.

"What's up with _him_?" Hoagie muttered into his yipper weekly magazine.

"No idea, but we'd better leave him to calm down before we ask." Nigel rolled his eyes and rested his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, he just came back from his grandma's. Numbuh five's guessin' she dragged him to her old people's bingo meeting and he's been harassed by all of da grannies there." Abby chuckled and put her other headphone into her ear.

Wally paced up and down in his room. Grabbing anything in his path and throwing them against the opposite wall. He picked up his bedside lamp and threw it. It smashed against the wall, some sharp bits of clay ricocheted from the wall, catching his hand. He inhaled in pain and looked at his hand. Noticing blood.

He perched on his bed and stared at the new wound on his hand. It was throbbing and pretty sore.

"Numbuh 4?" A timid voice came from his doorway. He glanced up to see Kuki. "The guys sent me to see if you're okay. You came in, in a pretty bad mood and…Numbuh 4? You're hurt!"

Her face dropped as she saw the blood which had now covered his hand. She rushed to his side and sat next to him.

"It's nothin'." He whispered, trying to pull his hand away.

"Just let me check." She told him, placing her hands around his wrist to prevent him from escaping.

Her soft touch gave him pins and needles inside. He forgot all about the pain and focused on her beauty.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." She told him. She then stood up and walked out of the room. He obeyed, and watched her as she walked out. She arrived a few seconds later and looked around his room.

"Been in another destructive mood again?" She asked casually. He nodded and held out his hand for her to tend to.

"What's wrong." She asked as she dressed his wound. He winced in pain as she tightened it and shrugged.

"I'd rather tell all of you guys together." He said after a few seconds.

She nodded and resumed tending to his hand.

"There, all better." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and stood up. They walked out of the room and into the living area. The other team members glanced up as they both walked in.

"Have you calmed down yet numbuh 4?" Nigel asked.

Wally nodded.

"Do you want to tell us what's wrong?"

Wally sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I'm movin' away." He muttered, loud enough for only Hoagie, who was sitting next to him to hear.

"I'm sorry? What?" Nigel sat up, trying to make sense of the Aussie's last words.

"I'M MOVIN' AWAY!!!" Wally screamed. All of the operatives sat wide eyed in both silence and shock.

"Where?" Abby finally asked.

"Australia." Wally replied quietly.

"B…but, you can't be in sector V if you're in Australia!" Kuki began to sob.

Wally just looked at her in sorrow.

"Dad's got a new job there. We're leavin' first day tomorrow." He sighed. "Sorry guy's, I don't feel like talking. I'm going to bed."

He stood up and slowly walked to his room. Dragging his feet behind him.

He changed into his pyjamas and lay on his bed. To spend his last night in the KND treehouse.

He lay and looked around the room. His wrestling ring bed. His mirror (which he had broken in a temper years ago), his old wardrobe (which a few of numbuh three's belongings 'accidentally' ended up inside.)

"N…Number four?" Kuki was once again at the door. He lifted his head and looked at her.

"They want you to come in and tell them about tomorrow." Her eyes were red and swollen, she must have been crying.

Wally sat up and followed her into the living area. Bracing himself for the long conversation ahead.

_An hour later…_

"I'm leavin' at nine tomorrow morning." Wally sighed.

"But we only have one year of the kid next door left. You can't leave now!" Abby whined.

"Nothin' I can do." Wally buried his head in his hands. "Look guys, I'm really tired. It's been a long day. I'll say goodbye to you guys in the morning."

He stood up and retreated back to the safety and comfort of his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

He lay awake for hours, he couldn't sleep.

Wally was beginning to miss his friends already, even though he had not yet left.

It broke his heart to see Kuki so sad. He had lay there and listen to her cry herself to sleep. In a way, he felt guilty for putting her through it.

He lay in bed for ages, tossing and turning, but his thoughts got the better of him and he got up. Strangely, something caused him to look out of the window. He wouldn't usually, but sometimes a child just has the urge to see what they are missing out on from outside.

He smiled slightly as he saw the snow fall. It's so weird how kids like them have a snow radar in their minds!

Wally wanted to do something, but wasn't sure if his nerves would allow him to do it. He glanced at his half broken clock which was lying on the floor, yet still working. 1:30am.

"Ahh, to hell with it." He whispered to himself. He got changed and walked out of his room. Into the room next door to him.

Slowly and quietly, he walked over to the sleeping girl's bed and sat next to her small, sleeping body.

"Numbuh 3…" He whispered, giving her a gentle shake. "Numbuh 3, wake up."

She sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"N…Numbuh 4? Is it time for you to leave?" She muttered dreamily.

"No, but get changed. I want to show you somethin'." He whispered to her, gently pulling her out of bed and then walking out of the room to give her some privacy.

She came out fully dressed not long after, he gave her a smile and led her outside into the white wonderland. The coldness and the magic atmosphere soon woke Kuki up. She giggled as they rode on his bike to Wally's destination.

They arrived at the park. The gates were locked, but both of them climbed over easily.

"There it is. Look." Wally pointed to the lake ahead of them. Blue ice had begun to lie on top of the water and the snow had made a thick white blanket on the floor. A small forest of trees could be seen and spider webs laced with frost rested gently on them. It was a perfect winter picture.

"Numbuh 4! It's so beautiful." She smiled happily. She sat on a nearby bench and gazed dreamily at the scenery around them. Wally went and sat next to her. She sighed and smiled as she stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes on it.

He watched her in content. Enjoying her happiness and her company.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" She sighed as she leant forward on the bench, taking a mental picture of this moment.

"Yeah, beautiful." He replied with a smile, not taking his eyes from her.

She looked back and him and beamed. Then looked back at the scene around her. Her mouth suddenly formed the shape of an O and she pointed out in front of her.

"Look!" She whispered.

Wally did so. In front of them was a doe and her fawn, they were searching for food. And were quite close.

Wally looked back at Kuki, who was fascinated by the whole thing. She hugged herself tightly and started to subtly bob up and down.

"Getting cold?" Wally asked. "C'mon, we'd better get back."

She followed him back over the fence and onto his bike. Where, in Wally's opinion, was holding onto him a lot tighter and much closer than she did on the way up. She sleepily rested her head on his back as he cycled back to the treehouse.

Inside, he walked her to her door.

"Well, I guess that was our last fun time together." Kuki whispered sadly. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold. They made her look even more adorable.

"Yeah." Wally replied.

"Well…goodnight then." Kuki gave a weak smile.

_Tell her you idiot! Tell her while you have the chance!_- a voice inside his head spoke. Hw shook his head to try and dismiss them.

"Night." He smiled back.

With one deep sigh, Kuki leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Then disappeared into her room. Wally stood on the spot for a few minutes, gently touching his red hot cheek.

Well that was one way to warm up.

Slowly, he turned around and proceeded to his own room.

_Aww! Crud! _The voice in his head said. _That's it, you've lost her!_

**A/N:**** Well that's it so far. Please, Please, Pleeeease tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I have time. I really want to finish this story now!!! But it's too late. (and a school night. (And I have loads of homework to complete)).**

**Bye for now!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Thanks for the great reviews guys I know, It's a pretty short chapter but, I promise I'll make the next one longer, bye X-).**

~x~

The next day was one of the hardest known to the five friends. All of them woke up and ate their breakfasts in silence. Once breakfast was over, they all walked Wally to his home, where his mother and father were packing suitcases into the car. Nigel and Hoagie helped Wally store his suitcase from the KND treehouse on top of the car and then they all gathered in a circle.

"Well…I guess this is it." Wally said as his father had just finished packing the last suitcase.

"If you're ever visiting around here or something, don't be a stranger okay Numbuh 4?" Nigel said with a smile.

"Wally! C'mon son, I want to beat the morning traffic!" His dad called.

"Good luck Numbuh 4." Abby said, giving Wally a hug. Nigel saluted Wally and Wally saluted back.

Hoagie gave Wally an awkward handshake followed by a hysterical hug, and was then dragged away, along with Nigel, by Abby. She thought that maybe Numbuh 4 would want his goodbye with Kuki to be more private.

Kuki's eyes were filled with tears. Wally hated to see her like this.

"I thought we were all together in the KND, until decommissioning." Kuki whispered, trying not to burst out crying.

"Yeah, me too." Wally replied.

"We're really gonna' miss you!" Kuki sobbed, pulling Wally into one of her world famous bear hugs. This time, he didn't try to push her off, in fact, he hugged back. He didn't mind how sappy or girly he looked. He secretly admitted to himself that he would miss these hugs.

"Hey." He said softly, trying to comfort her. "Promise me you'll look after Numbuh 2? He's not capable of looking after himself."

Kuki smiled and nodded, pulling him closer to him.

"C'mon Son!" His dad called again.

"Yeah, I…I'm coming." Wally replied.

_Tell her now! Or else you'll never see her again! _The voice in his head yelled at him.

"This is yours." Kuki held up a Ben 10 watch. She had borrowed it from him when her mom gave her a strict curfew the other day.

"Keep it." He whispered. "I can't tell the time anyway."

He pulled out of her grasp as his other three friends rejoined them. He slowly walked backwards towards the car and hopped in. They all waved goodbye to their teammate.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the car seat, as he drove away from his home, away from his friends, away from the love of his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Months went by. Kuki had gotten on with her life. Yet, she never forgot about Wally. After a long mission, she walked into what used to be Wally's room and sat on the empty bed. The room was so…empty and quiet.

She sighed and lay on her back. Remembering the happy times she had with Wally.

She was disturbed by a loud siren filling the treehouse. She jumped up and ran to the large tyre, she wad quickly joined by Abby and Hoagie.

"All right team! Prepare yourselves for the biggest mission we've ever faced!" Nigel told them, pacing back and forth. "Villains of the teen and adult world have teamed up and are planning to destroy any child luxuries such as unhealthy food, play parks, and weekends off school! The entire Kids Next Door are needed for this mission and we have to report to moonbase immediately for our orders!"

The three kids around the tyre nodded.

"Prepare yourselves to leave in two minutes! Over and out!"

They all segregated to get ready. Kuki ran into her room and put on Wally's Ben 10 watch. It had become a good luck charm and clear memory of Wally for her.

Slowly, she walked over to a photo of her and Wally which was on the wall, and smiled.

It was the day that the carnival had came to town. In the photo, she and Wally were in the carriage of the waltzers which she had dragged him on.

He was grinning at the camera. She was laughing so much she had tears in her eyes.

"Wish you were here Wally." She whispered. "Missions aren't the same without you."

"Numbuh 3? Are you coming or what girl?" Abby shouted from the doorway.

Kuki ran out of the room and jumped onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"5!"

…

"Oh! 3!"

"2"

"1!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome Sector V!" Numbuh 362, AKA Rachael McKenzie saluted as the kids walked through the door.

The kids saluted back.

"About time too!" Yelled A red head Scottish girl (Is she Scottish or Irish? I can never tell).

"Nice to see you again too Numbuh 86." Nigel sighed. "Numbuh 362? What do you need us to do?"

"We've discovered a villain's headquarters in Japan, we need you to find a way inside and search the place for any plans, maps or evidence towards KND whereabouts." Rachael explained.

"Right! Are we going to be transported there?" Nigel asked.

"On top of that." Rachael said with a smile. "Numbuh 86 is going to drop you off there and join you on the mission."

"WHAT!" Numbuh 86 screamed. "You want _me _to go on this mission? I am not…"

"Better get the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. ready Numbuh 86!" Rachael said with an evil glare, warning Numbuh 86 not to challenge her. Fanny growled and stormed out.

The team went through plans with Rachael and soon, they were ready for their mission. They all hopped on the Moonbase C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Oh Numbuh 1!" Rachael called. Nigel stopped on the first step and turned around. She held out her hand, which was holding a pair of sunglasses exactly like his.

"These have got a hidden camera in them. This way, we can see everything you see. Also, It has a built in mic and speaker. You can communicate to me, I can communicate to you." She said, handing them to him.

He smiled at her and swapped the glasses, she also handed him and earpiece to hear her with, he took it and placed it in. She blushed.

"Good Luck." She said.

They all waved as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. flew off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yay, Japan! I wonder If I'll get to see Obaasan!" Kuki chirped.

"I doubt you'll be able to see your grandma girl! This is a pretty serious mission." Abby said to her as they sat in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Numbuh 86 groaned at the wheel.

"Why did she have to send me with this lot?" She muttered.

"So…what are the co-ordinates Numbuh 86?" Hoagie came up next to her.

"Go Away!"

"Hey, I just want to know, sheesh!"

"Look! The seatbelt sign is ON! Get in your seat and buckle up! Don't make me turn this bus around!"

The kids laughed at Numbuh 86's cranky mood all the way there. They finally arrived and Fanny began to land the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and leaves from the bush above them mechanically opened for her to land it. It then closed around it as they walked out.

"This way!" Fanny whispered, motioning for the KND to follow her. They all ran silently to a large field.

"Erm? Are you sure this is it?" Abby asked, looking at the field, which, apart from a couple of sheep, was totally empty.

"Shh! Of course I am you dimwit!" Fanny hissed. "Look over there! Doesn't that sheep look a little…unsheepish?"

They all looked at each and every sheep.

"They all look the same to me!" Kuki said loudly.

"Shh!" Fanny placed a hand over her mouth. "No look! Those two in the middle! They're not moving at all."

They all stayed silent and looked over at the sheep which she was pointing to.

"Get down!" Fanny whispered as they all dived behind a nearby bush.

Nigel peeked out to see what was going on.

"Did you actually pay any attention in that meeting?" Knightbrace said as he lifted the hatch on the Sheep's back and stepped out. "I was too busy flossing to notice what Mr. Boss was saying."

"Nuh uh! I fell asleep like five mintues after he started talking." The toilenator replied as he followed him out.

Nigel quickly hid back in the bush, causing a leaf to rustle. Knightbrace looked in their direction.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

"No! You're just being paranoid toothy. Let's go." The toilenator replied, encouraging his acquaintance to carry on walking.

They soon disappeared out of sight.

"Okay, let's go before they come back!" Nigel whispered.

They all ran over to the sheep that the two villains emerged from and figured out how to open it. Inside, there was a staircase, they all ran down to the bottom. The kids gathered around, trying not to be heard.

"Okay, let's split up! Numbuh 5 and I will go this way, you three go the other." Nigel whispered to them.

"And who put you in charge?" Fanny protested.

"Numbuh 362 did, when she put us on this mission!" Nigel replied.

Fanny sighed and followed Numbuh's two and three.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Pee-yew! It really stinks down here! These villains need to work on their housekeeping." Hoagie said, wafting his hand around his nose. They were walking down the small corridor holding up their weapons.

The room was dark, the only lights were their torches attached to their weapons and the flickering flames of the fires, which were burning on small sticks of wood on the wall.

The ceiling was nothing but soil and tree roots, and the walls were made of dark, grey stone.

"And Just Vhat do you think you're doing here?" A booming voice said from behind them.

They all spun around to see Count Spankulot behind them, wearing an evil grin on his face.

"Run!" Fanny shrieked.

They all scattered. Kuki ran as fast as her two legs could carry her. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. Count Spankulot was faster, he grabbed her arm and prevented her from running away. She dropped her Gumball gun in fright and was completely defenseless to him.

"Numbuh 3!" Hoagie called, shooting Spankulot with his sodasoaker. Fanny tried to help by aiming the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at the sadistic vampire. But it was no good. Count Spankulot managed to run away, further down the corridor with Kuki in his hands.

"Come on! We've gotta' find Numbuh 1!" Hoagie said, grabbing Fanny's arm and dragging her the opposite way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ze Kids Next Door are trespassing!" Count Spankulot said as he walked through a doorway, holding Kuki by the scruff of her neck. "I found Zis one with two Others!"

"Well count Spankulot!" A baritone English voice said from behind a large chair. Kuki couldn't see him, she could just see some shiny metal on the arm part. It looked like a suit of amour. "Maybe you should…reprimand, and then put it in my dungeon."

Count Spankulot nodded and then cackled evilly as he dragged Kuki out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally, we've found you!" Hoagie gasped as he ran in front of Numbuh's 1 & 5. "Numbuh 3's been captured and we've been found out."

"What?" Nigel yelled.

A loud siren went off and red lights were flashing around the corridors.

"Numbuh 1! You and Your team have to get out of there now!" Rachael yelled sternly over the intercom.

"B…But we can't leave Numbuh 3! She's one of my team!" Nigel shouted back.

"I'll send a rescue mission later! The villains won't rest until they know that you're out of the hideout! Get out of there now before you blow more of our cover! That's an order!"

"Fine! Let's go team!" He yelled, they all made an escape to the way which they all came. Getting lost and making a few wrong turns, they eventually got out and scrambled aboard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Hold on tight!" Fanny called, as she took off with rapid speed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You…have…been…very…bad!" Count Spankulot said between each lash of his hand on Kuki's backside. She yelped in pain. The more he hit, the sharper it was.

After what seemed a lifetime of spanking, Kuki was dragged to a small dark room. It reminded her of a middle ages movie. It was a real torture chamber. Her heart was beating louder and louder in fear.

Count Spankulot tightened the cuffs around her wrists. She was now hanging from her wrists against a cold stone wall.

"Scared of the dark?" Count Spankulot said with a smirk. "Good. Don't worry, you won't be alone for too long. Your host will be with you in a few moments. Then you'll see it's actually better to be alone in this place." He said with a cackle.

Taking the burning torch on the wall, he walked out; leaving Kuki scared, alone, and stil in pain from her spanking. She sniffed back her tears.

"Don't let them see you cry Kuki! Don't let them know they6've scared you!" She whispered to herself. "Wally…Where are you?"

Quietly, she began to try and calm herself down by singing. Singing always made her happier when she was sad, or scared, or bored.

"I'm out here on my own  
To face the day alone  
I need you to get me through the night

I'm lost out in the cold  
I want someone to hold  
I feel you're near, though you're out of sight

And even though we're far apart  
I search the moonlit sky  
I make a wish to be home with you  
Can't you hear me cry?

Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me  
Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light

I'm reaching for a star  
Wondering where you are  
Where is the love searching for me too?  
Oh, beyond the mountain top  
The dream will never stop  
Give me a sign  
I'm running out of time

Oh, I know someone is on their knees  
Praying for me now  
Won't you come and hear my pleas?  
Save me somehow  
Oh, somehow

Show me the light  
Someone to lead and guide me  
Show me the light  
A love to stand beside me  
Show me the light  
When I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine, a rainbow's arc  
Show me the light

Show me the light"

**A/N:**** Yay, another chapter done. I really am addicted to writing this now. I really hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. **

**I obviously don't own KND, also, I don't own the song which I used. I love this song and had it in my head all day so I decided to put it in.**

**~x~**


	4. Chapter 4

"That's a member of my sector in there Numbuh 362! I'm not just going to sit here and wait for something to happen to her!" Nigel announced.

"I know Numbuh 1! I've sent for an immediate rescue mission." Rachael confirmed, trying to calm him down.

"How fast can they get there?"

"They said 30 minutes tops, Sector T always stick to their time curfews." She assured him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki quietly sobbed. Her face was red and her cheeks slightly bruised. In the corner, a scary man dressed as a knight sat up in his chair.

"Oi! Unless you want another belting, I'd keep it down!" He threatened her, raising up his hand in a threatening motion.

She held back her tears in fear and closed her eyes. Pretending that she wasn't there and that it was just all a bad dream.

Another dark figure entered the room, Kuki looked up and gasped.

"C…Cree?"

"Ugh, please don't make it obvious you know me, you'll cramp my style." Cree scowled. Then gave a wicked grin. "Uncomfortable? Good! You haven't reached the worst of it yet, just wait till Miles gets started with you."

She was about to say something when a loud alarm rang. Cree jumped in surprise then ran out of the door.

"Keep an eye on her!" She told Miles, who nodded.

It went silent for a while, until the sound of footsteps could be heard.

Kuki silently prayed that it wasn't Cree again, Cree always scared her, even when they were both members of the KND. Then, Kuki realized that they were two sets of footprints, two different people. Then she heard voices.

"Wow, I'd love my room like this, it's awesome!" A girl's voice said.

"Man, why do you always have to be so creepy? This place is dark and pretty disturbing to look at." A male voice replied.

"I'm an emo, and a pretty disturbed girl."

"Yeah, you're telling me!"

They were kids. Miles stood up and stood beside the doorway, so not to be seen. He picked up a wooden club with nailed in spikes and held it up in the air, waiting for them.

"Look out!" Kuki yelled as a girl with short, backcombed, black hair and red highlights came into sight. She dodged out of the way as Miles lunged down with the club. A blonde boy came running in afterwards and tackled the knight to the floor.

Kuki's eyes widened in both shock and happiness. It was Wally!

He hadn't yet noticed her, sitting on Miles' neck, he picked up a rock and whacked it against Miles' helmet. Knocking him out.

He sighed with annoyance and looked over to his companion.

"Good job." She said with a smile.

"Great dodge, not many people could manage that." He laughed as the girl blushed.

Wally stood up and brushed himself down.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, turning to Kuki. Wally glanced up at her as she said this and stopped brushing in shock. His green eyes went so wide, Kuki thought that they would pop out of his head. Kuki nodded at the girl and then looked back at Wally with a shy smile.

"K…Kuki? Is that really you?" He stuttered. Kuki just smiled again.

He ran right over to her and beamed. After a few seconds, his face fell to a look of concern. Shivers went down Kuki's spine as Wally's hand reached up and his fingers traced the bruises on her face.

"What did they do to you?" He whispered softly.

"Can we talk about it after? Hanging to a wall by your wrist is even more uncomfortable than it looks." She said with a smile.

"Oh! Sorry!" Wally said, looking around the room for some sort of key to unlock the shackles around Kuki's wrists.

"He's got them!" The other girl pointed out, unhooking a golden key from his belt.

"How'd you know it's that key?" Wally asked as she gave it to him.

"It's the only one doofus! It must be a skeleton key!" The girl replied.

"It'll open more or less anything here." She added, noting Wally's blank expression.

"Oh, Thanks Numbuh 94." Wally put the key in the lock and turned it. He then did it for the other one and caught Kuki as she fell.

She steadied herself on the ground and then hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed.

"It's great to see you too Kooks! But right now, let's get out of here!" He said, pulling away from the hug and tugging her arm. They ran towards the archway of a door, Numbuh 94 ran through but Wally and Kuki were stopped as large, cage-like metal bars fell down in the archway. Blocking them in.

"Go get help!" Wally told Numbuh 94. She nodded and ran out. Wally and Kuki turned to see Miles stood against the wall with his hand on a large red button.

"And just where do you kids think you're going? It's past your bedtime!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Wally protectively stood in front of Kuki in a fighting stance.

"Oh, come on! I'm really not in the mood for silly games." The knight groaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Right!...Okay…call the rest of your sector and bring them to moonbase…Thanks Numbuh 94." Rachael turned off her transmission and turned to Numbuh 1.

"The rescue mission failed." She informed him.

"What next?" He asked.

"Get your team ready. We're going in!" She replied with a smile.

Nigel mimicked her grin and saluted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both being held by the collars of their clothes, Kuki and Wally were thrown into a small cell. Kuki landed with a thud, followed by Wally, who fell on her stomach.

"Night Kiddies! Sleep tight!" The knight mocked them. Closing the cell door with a slam and turning a key in the lock.

"Cruddy villain!" Wally scowled, picking himself up from Kuki and sitting next to her as he brushed himself down.

"Did I hurt ya?"

"No, I'm okay." Kuki replied.

"Well, at least the floor's pretty padded with this hay." Wally chuckled picking up a strand of straw which lay on the cold floor.

Kuki giggled back at him. A moment of awkward silence followed.

"I'm guessing he's an English villain." Kuki said, nodding towards the knight, who was glaring at them from his chair.

"Na, Medieval Miles terrorizes Australia." Wally replied.

"Medieval Miles?" Kuki said, muffling a giggle.

"Yeah, cruddy name or what?" Wally smiled, then put on a serious face. "Seriously though Kooks, he's one of the worst villains around. You think Count Spankulot's mean? Na, he makes Count Spankulot seem like Santa claus. Whatever you do, don't try to irritate him."

Kuki listened to Wally's warning, and then smirked.

"Who are you and what have you done to Numbuh 4?" She said.

"What?"

"The Numbuh 4 I know would do anything just to irritate anybody, especially a villain." Kuki laughed. Wally smiled at her.

"And you must have been drinking more milk, you're way taller than I remember you! *I remember you only reaching my shoulders."

Kuki placed a hand by her shoulder, as if measuring him. Then examined how he was now a similar size to her.

"Yeah, well…I had a growth spurt!" Wally laughed. "You were always mean to me about my size."

Kuki laughed.

"So? You always made fun of me, period!"

"I did not!":

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

With that, Wally brought his hands to Kuki's waist, tickling her. She screamed with laughter.

"Hey! Quiet down over there!" Medieval Miles yelled over to them. They had woken him up and he wasn't happy. He stood up and made his way over.

Wally stood up and stood in front of Kuki.

"Back of metal head!" He threatened.

"Don't you ever learn? I don't appreciate you calling me that!" The knight grabbed Wally's arm so hard, Wally winced in pain. Kuki called as Wally was dragged out of the cell….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Thanks to the reviewers, I love you guys. Laurie43, I've made them 12, nearly 13. **

**~x~**

"Sector T has arrived!" Numbuh 86 announced, walking in the room.

"Finally!" Nigel gasped.

"Send them in Numbuh 86!" Rachael nodded. She then turned to Nigel. "Are your team ready?"

Nigel nodded, and turned to face his friends. "Come on guys."

Hoagie and Abby stood up and walked to Nigel's side.

The door opened and three operatives followed Numbuh 86 inside.

"This is Sector T?" Nigel whispered to Rachael, who nodded.

"The most well known sector in Australia. Once they heard Numbuh 4 had moved over there, they almost insisted that he joined them straight away. Their last leader got decommissioned and the second in command…well, that's a different story, anyway. They voted Numbuh 4 second in command and they said they don't know how they ever coped without them." Rachael explained to him.

"Sector V?" A girl with backcombed black hair and red highlights said in a strong Australian accent.

Nigel nodded and stepped forward to reach out a hand.

"Nigel Uno-Numbuh 1. This is my team…"

"Yeah, Abby and Hoagie? Is it? Numbuh's 2 and 5? Yeah, you guys are like, our idols. And of course Wal…Numbuh 4's talked about you, a lot!" The girl shook Nigel's hand ecstatically.

"I'm Numbuh 94- Natasha Luton. This is _my_ team, Stacey, Terry and Amber. Numbuh's 92, 95, and 97."

The other Numbuh's shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"Great, now that we've got acquainted, Kids Next Door! Battle stations!" Rachael called.

They all cheered and boarded the moonbase C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wally?" Kuki whispered from the cell. She was lying in the hay. No matter how much she tossed and turned, no comfort could be found.

"Yeah?" Wally replied, now bruised and battered by Medieval Miles. He was now hanging by the shackles which Kuki was originally placed in.

"Are you okay?" Kuki asked, Wally gave a slight chuckle.

"Apart from being pulled apart on the rack, hanging from these cuffs and being whipped by our good friend Miles? Yeah, I'm just peachy." He said. Kuki wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. She sat up and moved to the bars of the cell so that she could see him.

He glanced at her and smiled.

"Why are you doing that?" She asked.

"What?"

"Smiling? How can you smile at a time and place like this?" Kuki couldn't understand Wally's optimistic behavior.

"'Cause I'm with you?" Wally replied simply.

Kuki blushed and looked down at the ground. She then glanced up to Wally's green eyes, which were looking at her.

She scanned the Wally's signature orange hoodie, which had rips and blood stains from his whipping a few moments ago. A rush of guilt sent shivers down her spine, he took that beating and that torture to protect her. Just as he always used to.

"I'm fine Kooks." Wally had obviously noticed Kuki's sad stare. "You've seen me in worse positions than this."

Kuki looked up at him and gave a weak smile, which he returned.

She reached her hand through the bars of the cell and just about reached Wally's, their fingers entwined and the two stayed motionless, watching each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay! Me and my team will go and get Numbuh's 4 and 3. You guys hold the villains off!" Natasha said as they jumped off the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

"Who put you in charge?" Nigel snapped. "I'm a leader too!"

"Well, I know where they are." Natasha said calmly.

"My team can't hold the villains off on our own, give us another member of yours!"

"Fine, We'll all go in!"

Both team leaders rolled their eyes and ran into the villains' lair, their teams close behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wally!" Kuki thought. "I just remembered, don't you still have that skeleton key?"

Wally thought back and then looked at her with a smile. "Kuki, you're a genius. It's in my jeans pocket, can you reach it?"

Kuki reached out as far as she could and placed her hand in the pocket of his jeans, making him gasp loudly.

"Back pocket!" He hissed.

Kuki pulled her hand out and reached into his back pocket, making him squirm and blush even more.

Finally, she managed to grab the key and pull it out. She managed to quietly unlock her cell and get out. She checked that Medieval Miles was still asleep before releasing Wally from his cuffs.

When he jumped down, he rubbed his wrists which were now red raw.

"Let's go!" He whispered to Kuki. He took her hand as they ran out of the door.

They ran hastily round the corner, only to run straight into their teams.

"Numbuh 4?" Nigel, Abby and Hoagie said in amazement.

"Bout time you got out!" Natasha smiled, as she stood up. "It doesn't usually take ya this long."

Wally shrugged, helping Kuki up. He was about to say something back when they heard footprints running up the corridor. They turned to see Cree and Medieval Miles turn the corner, over 50 other villains behind them.

"Let's get outta here!" Fanny yelled. They all turned and bolted towards the exit.

Nigel used his bannaskin gun and Natasha fired her marbles gun to trip the villains up as they ran after them.

At the stairs Kuki and Stacey held back and hid until the villains caught up, they then used Kuki's shoelaces to trip them up.

Once Stacey and Kuki had finally jumped out of the sheep, Hoagie and Terry threw baby powder bombs down the stairs to save time as they ran to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

They arrived at moonbase in no time, and assembled in the meeting room.

"Great job team!" Rachael exclaimed with a smile.

The two teams exchanged high fives and smiles as they all sat back to listen to what Rachael had to say.

"Mission stalled for a week or two, let the villains cool off before we send another sector. You guys can hang out here as long as you like." She said before smiling and turning to walk out.

"Hey Numbuh 4, how about that date you promised me?" Natasha said with a blush.

Wally nervously glanced at Kuki and then back at Natasha.

"Umm, sure, as long as you don't want to go to some cemetery or something." Wally replied.

"Course not," Natasha laughed. "There's supposed to be a cool night club for kids here on moonbase, how about there?"

Wally nodded and glanced back at Kuki, who just looked as if she didn't care.

"Hey Kuki, sector V are going to the burger bar, followed by the ice cream parlor. You coming?" Abby asked her.

Kuki looked back at Wally, who looked pretty down, then turned back to Abby.

"Sure." She nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natasha and Wally laughed as they walked out of the nightclub.

They decided to hang out outside it and gaze at the moonlit river.

"I've had a real fun time." Natasha giggled.

Wally smiled, his eyes fixed on the scene in front of him.

"Numbuh 3 doesn't know what she's missing." She said softly. Wally's eyes widened and he looked at Natasha in confusion.

"What?" He said.

"C'mon Wally." She chuckled and gazed in front of her. "It doesn't take a genius to see you care about her."

Wally began to get defensive. "What makes you think…?"

"No need to go all high pitched on me Numbuh 4! Anybody'd think you were a girl." Natasha giggled. "Maybe it's because you haven't stopped talking about her all night, or the way you acted towards her when we were in the Villain's lair. Or just the way you look at her."

They both looked at each other, Natasha had a smug, knowing look on her face. Wally had a confused, guilty look on his, then his face turned into a guilty smile.

"That obvious huh?" He chuckled.

"Uh huh."

"No wonder the guys always used to tease me."

They both laughed. Then an awkward silence followed.

"you know." Wally started, "You actually clean up pretty well, you know for a goth."

Natasha hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"If you're gonna' make fun of me do it right, I'm an emo. Anyway, what are you still doing here?" She asked.

Wally looked at her, confused. "Where else should I be?"

"Sector V's leavin' for Cleveland in a few hours. Go and tell that girl how you feel about her before you don't get the chance again."

Wally thought for a moment, then pulled Natasha into a hug.

"Tash, you're right! I missed my chance once, and now I've got it again and I'm wasting it."

"Go on, quick." She laughed.

"Catch ya later!" Wally called as he ran out, towards the ice cream parlor.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuki sat silently on the stool in the ice cream parlor.

Hoagie and Abby were sitting and joking around, and Nigel was busy flirting with Rachael, whom he had invited.

She sighed and gently sucked the straw of her ice cream float.

"Hey cutie, your friends left you out." The boy serving at the counter asked. She turned to look at him.

He was pretty cute. Long brown locks with a button nose and a baby face.

Yet, Kuki just wanted to be left alone.

"No, I'm just hanging around." She said politely.

_(Five minutes later)_

Harry hadn't left her alone, he was really irritating her.

"So the guy did as he was asked and dived off the cliff after Mother Teresa, only it turns out the guy was a Looney and Mother Teresa was a blackbird." Harry said.

Kuki laughed politely, glancing over at Nigel, Hoagie or Abby for help. She smiled when she saw Wally next to her. Harry also quietened down and glared at him.

"My aunt died that way." Wally said in a stern, monotonal voice.

Kuki looked at him and shrugged her shoulders asking him what he was doing.

"S'cuse me, can I just squeeze in here. Thanks, there's nowhere else to sit." Wally grunted, grabbing a stool from next to him and sitting next to Kuki.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked in a half growl.

"Yeah I'll have an ice cream sundae and for the toppings…hmmm…do you have sprinkles?...yeah?...okay…and do ya have cookie crumbs?...yeah…great…have you got any toffee sauce?...Yeah…" He waited until Harry put the toffee sauce onto his icecream. "Eww, I can't stand toffee sauce, it just takes the taste out of the ice cream."

Harry scowled and muttered himself before walking over to the bin to throw away the contents which Wally had chosen.

"What are you doing?" Kuki said with a giggle. Wally just shrugged as Harry made his way back.

Harry decided to ignore Wally and go back to flirting with Kuki. He kept glancing at Wally, who kept sniffing as if he had caught scent of a horrid smell.

"Geez buddy, is that your hand that really stinks?" Wally sat back up, wafting his nose with his hand.

Harry lifted his hand to smell it.

"Zoink!" Wally yelled as he pushed it, making Harry hit himself on the head. Harry was now fuming. Kuki stifled a laugh.

"Look buddy, if you don't clear off now I'll get you removed." He snarled. Wally shrugged.

"Sorry, just havin' a little fun." He whined.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Kuki. Who was grinning at Wally.

"So, what sector you in?" They were both once again interrupted, when Wally decided to sing at the top of his voice and mimic playing air guitar.

"LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET T…"

"That's it! Out! Before I get security!" Harry yelled. "You're disturbing the other customers.

"okay, okay!" Wally sighed, he grinned at Kuki as he walked out. Then smiled in triumph when he heard her say:

"I'm sorry, I've got to go…do something."

She walked out meeting him outside.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"You didn't look like you were enjoying his company." Wally replied.

"I should be really mad at you for doing that, but thanks, I guess." Kuki laughed.

They both walked silently down the lamp lit streets.

"Wow, is that Earth?" Kuki asked, pointing in front of her. Wally looked up.

"Looks like it." He replied.

"Wow, it's so…blue."

"Yeah.

Wally sighed. He didn't know how to say it.

"Kuki," He said, stopping and turning to face her. He took her hands in his.

"Yes?"

"I really don't know how to say this so, I'm just gonna come out and say it."

"Yes."

"I…I mean…You…I mean…I lo…" He was cut of by a loud announcement heard from speakers attached to the lamps.

"Sector V, please report to the meeting room NOW!" Numbuh 86's voice yelled.

"well, we'd better not hold them up." Kuki sighed, disappointed that he hadn't told her whatever it was he wanted to say.

They both ran to the meeting room in Headquarters, where Nigel, Abby and Hoagie were already assembled.

"What are you doing here Numbuh 4?" Rachael asked.

"Oh, Sorry, I forgot, I'll just go, I'll…" He said, beginning to walk away.

"No, It's okay, the guys could actually do with your help." Rachael shook her head.

Wally nodded and joined Kuki around the giant tyre.

"You're treehouse has been invaded. The DCFDTL decided they'd drop in. A kid from down your street saw it and contacted us for you." Rachael told them.

"Great!" Nigel sighed. "Come on guys, let's go."

Abby, Hoagie and Kuki began to walk out. Kuki stopped when she noticed that Wally was still standing by the tyre. She walked over to him and said nothing. They looked into each others eyes sadly.

"Are you two coming or not?" Nigel asked from the doorway.

Wally looked at him in confusion.

"Come on Numbuh 4, we'll drop you back later." Nigel smiled.

Wally smiled and he and Kuki ran to the KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Wally and Kuki sat together and kept glancing at each other subtly. Every now and then their eyes would meet and they would both look away embarrassed.

They finally arrived and the hatch on the ceiling opened as they landed in Numbuh 2's room.

"All right team." Nigel started. "Numbuh 2, you stay here and try and track them. Numbuh's 3, 4 and 5, we'll split up and search for the delighfuls. Let's go."

They all jumped out of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. quickly and quietly, as they ran out of Numbuh 2's room.

"Kuki, wait up." Wally whispered.

Kuki stopped and spun around.

"We're supposed to be splitting up Numbuh 4." She whispered back.

"We have, Numbuh's 1 and 5 have gone in opposite directions."

"Shouldn't you be checking down by your room or something?"

"I can't let you go alone. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Kuki blushed.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

Wally rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Just another short one. Don't worry, It's half term next week and I'm so sad I have nothing better to do than sit and type on the computer. So hopefully, you should get a few decent chapters. As always, thanks to the great reviewers. You're amazing!!**

**~x~**

Wally and Kuki slowly walked down the corridor. They checked Nigel's room, and Hoagie's then went to check Kuki's.

"No, not in here either. How can you even move in here without tripping over a rainbow monkey?" Wally whispered to her. She smiled, then sighed as they walked out, feeling tired and worn out.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just, not used to doing twilight missions anymore, you know?" She smiled, rubbing her eyes.

He grinned at her.

"Wow." He said.

"What?" She asked in curiosity.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen Kuki Sanban tired!" He said with a laugh. She giggled quietly.

"You were always so lively and cheerful, after a mission, in the morning, late at night. You name that time of day. You were hyper as anything. I think I had to have about five sodas a day to keep up with you." He remembered.

"Yeah, you've changed a lot too, you know. Not just your height but, you know, just…you." Kuki replied.

"Is that good or bad?" He asked quietly. Turning to face her and staring at her longingly. She gazed back and slowly leaned closer to him. He did the same and their lips almost met, when...

A loud bang was heard. The lights suddenly went out, making Wally and Kuki jump and pull away from each other. It was now pitch black. Wally turned on the torch of his gumball gun and glanced around.

"Well, I guess the delightful dorks found the power." Wally said.

Kuki gripped onto his hoodie, looking around.

"Y…yeah." She nodded. He looked over at her and examined her facial expression.

"You're still scared of the dark aren't ya?" He questioned. She nodded hastily.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her, placing an arm over her shoulder.

She clung onto him tighter as they walked down to what used to be Wally's room.

When he stepped inside, he looked around.

"It's just how it always used to be." He said with a smile, examining the room from top to bottom. "Apart from my stuff not being here, you'd think I never left."

"I know, Numbuh 1 wanted to change it into another training room but I wouldn't let him. It's where I always come when…I want to be near you." Kuki said back, slightly embarrassed.

He smiled and tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"C'mon, we'll check out Numbuh 5's room then you can go and get your cruddy hamsters regenerating the place." He said to her.

"We don't have the hamsters anymore." Kuki said sadly. Wally looked at her to listen to the rest of her story. "Numbuh 5's '_allergies_' got worse. She couldn't stand them around her so in the end, Numbuh 2 made a generator and Numbuh1 sold all the hamsters."

A tear appeared in Kuki's eyes.

"It was about 2 months after you left. It probably sounds stupid but, I felt like everything I cared about was being taken away from me. I thought that in time, Numbuh 5 would leave, then Numbuhs 2 and 1. I was scared that I'd just be left alone."

They were now in Numbuh 5's doorway. Wally stopped in his tracks, pulling Kuki back as she carried on walking, she looked at him.

"You'd never be alone Kuki. I'd never let that happen." He said to her soothingly. She smiled and leaned in to hug him. He embraced her protectively. Slowly rubbing up and down her back. She smiled, feeling safe and warm, and snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his orange hoodie with her cheek and nose.

"Not that we don't want to break up the reunion or anything, but…" Hoagie stammered behind them.

They both spun around to see their other three teammates behind them.

They both loosened the hug but didn't let go of each other.

"Well, anyway. The Delightful Children have got away _again_." Nigel scowled. "So, We're all pretty tired, how about we get some sleep?"

Kuki looked up at Wally.

"Will you still be here in the morning when I get up?" She asked pleadingly.

Wally looked over at Nigel for an answer.

"Once Numbuh 2 starts up the generator, I'll send a transmission over to Sector T, saying you'll be back tomorrow or something." Nigel shrugged.

Wally and Kuki smiled happily and tightened their hug again.

The other three team members smiled and went back to their own businesses. Abby decided to go into her room. She gently moved Wally and Kuki out of her doorway and whispered into Kuki's ear before she went inside.

"Careful girl. Don't get too attached, remember he has to go home."

Kuki looked at her and nodded, showing that she understood what Abby said. When Abby had disappeared into her room, Wally and Kuki finally realized that they were still in each others arms, and pulled apart, blushing madly.

"Well, you'd better get some sleep." Wally suggested to Kuki, rubbing the back of his neck and kicking the air with his right foot.

"Yeah…but…it's dark in my room…I'll wait till the lights come back on." Kuki replied, scared.

Wally took her wrist and led her into her room.

"I'll stay with you till Numbuh 2 gets the power working." Wally compromised.

"O…okay." Kuki nodded.

Wally faced the other way as Kuki quickly changed into her pyjamas and then pulled up a giant rainbow monkey to sit on as she lay in bed.

He smiled at her. She looked so cute. Tucked up in her bed, hugging onto a rainbow monkey. Her lovely long hair spread out on her pillow.

"You never answered my question." Wally said quietly.

"Which one?" Kuki asked in the same tone.

"Me, changing…if it's good or bad."

"You haven't changed drastically." Kuki smiled. "Just different things, like…you're not as grumpy as you used to be."

"I was not grumpy!"

"You were too." She giggled. "I remember when we saved Bradley from the hospital, you were sooo cranky that day!"

"You guys had dragged me out of wrestling practice because a cruddy skunk had got ran over, of course I was cranky." Wally laughed. Kuki did too.

"I knew the whole grumpy thing was always an act." Kuki sighed, rolling onto her back and looking at the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"You, you always used to act all tough and grumpy, but I always knew that deep down. There was the sweetest person anybody could know."

"Yeah, It was only ever you who saw that person. Everybody else either couldn't see it…or I just didn't want them too." Wally uttered. "That was one of the things I always loved about you…You saw people…for who they were."

Kuki's nightlight slowly flickered on and off a few times, until the room was dimly lit by a dull red light. Wally gazed at the walls of the room. The pattern on the nightlight made star shadows all over them. He then looked down at Kuki and realized that she was fast asleep.

Slowly and carefully, he bent down and kissed her gently on her forehead. She muttered a little in her sleep and then smiled.

He looked down at her with admiration.

"G'night Kuki…I love you." He whispered, so soft, even if Kuki were awake, she probably wouldn't have heard it. He then stood up and walked out towards his room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kuki! Kuki!" An eerie voice was heard, echoing around the room.

Kuki looked around. The room was huge, black and dull. She was scared.

She could still hear the voice calling her name. Yet, she looked around and saw no-one.

"Kuki!" The voice spat harshly. She spun around, her eyes widened in shock and she went pale in the face.

Cree was stood behind her grinning evilly. Before Kuki could run, Cree grabbed her, she wrapped her arm around Kuki's neck, glaring in front of her.

Wally suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was holding Chad in the same position with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. held to his head and glared back at Cree.

"Quit with your little game small fry!" Cree shouted to Wally. His eyes burned with fire, but he stood his ground. "You and I both know that piece of wood will hardly do anything. But this…"

Kuki suddenly felt something cold and hard on her head.

"This can kill!" Cree stated. "You're in the real world shortie! A little wooden toy won't work. But, if you want to play rough…Just try it."

Kuki heard other familiar voices around her, but she couldn't see any of her other teammates.

"Don't shoot Cree!" Abby tried to reason.

"Are you mad?" Hoagie's voice echoed around them.

"Don't do anything stupid Numbuh 4!" Nigel's voice sounded distressed and worried.

Everything spun around Kuki. All she could see was Wally in front of her, he had a tight grip on Chad and his finger was on the finger of the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R's trigger.

"I'm calling your bluff!" Wally shouted as he pulled back his finger on the trigger. Causing the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to catapult towards Chad's head with great speed. Chad groaned as it hit his head and fell to the floor, motionless.

Cree sighed.

"I did warn you!"

The next thing Kuki heard was a click of a gun and then a loud bang.

She saw herself lying, half dead on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. She gasped for air, trying to ask for help. Standing above her, she saw her friends, Nigel, Abby and Hoagie.  
She looked across to see Wally walking away.

"W…w" She whispered, trying to call his name.

"Forget it Numbuh 1! She won't make it." Hoagie's voice echoed in her head.

"Yeah boss. Just leave her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki woke up with a gasp. She was sweaty and panting hard.

_It was just a dream._

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, then lay her head back on the pillow.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she managed to get comfortable. But still, she was so scared from that nightmare, she couldn't settle.

Slowly, she slipped out of bed and wrapped her blanket around her, before walking out of the room. Dark shadows moved across the wall as she walked out of the room. She whimpered in fear as she slowly opened the door in front of her.

Wally was silent as Kuki walked slowly towards his wrestling ring. Although she knew that he was awake since he wasn't breathing heavily like when she was stood outside.

Kuki clambered up onto the wrestling ring and crawled to his side.

All he had was a pillow. Which his head was rested on.

_He must be so cold without a blanket._

"You okay?" He groaned, his eyes still closed.

"I had a bad dream." She whispered back.

He sighed heavily and rolled onto his side to face her, opening his eyes slightly.

Kuki lay close to him and he watched as she got herself comfortable, then she turned to face him.

"Aren't you cold?" She whispered.

"Yeah, a little." He replied. She took her blanket and spread it over the two of them, squeezing even closer to him so that they could both fit under.

"Thanks."

Kuki gently rested her head on Wally's pillow and gazed back at him.

He was still only half awake. Yet, in Kuki's opinion, still looked as gorgeous as ever.

Wally yawned widely and then looked back at her.

"It's too quiet." Kuki moaned after a few minutes. "Why aren't you talking?"

"Because it's 2 o'clock in the morning and it's sleep time." Wally replied, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"No." She grumbled playfully, grabbing onto his arm. "I can't sleep! Wake up and keep me company."

"You've got more irritating since last time I saw you, you know that?" He joked, rolling onto his back.

She grinned mischievously and leaned over him. Trying to shake him to wake him up, but he just pushed her away.

"What can I do to wake you up?" She whispered.

"Go back to sleep, that'll work." He replied sarcastically.

She had an idea. She bent down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It worked, once she pulled away, she shot up and sat facing her, gob smacked at what she had just done.

"Eww!" He whined, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his pyjamas. Although he seemed to be smiling (Sort of), and was redder than a tomato.

"Well it worked." She giggled.

Wally gave her an evil look and then lay back down. Pulling most of the blanket off Kuki and over his head.

"I'm staying here longer now, just to spite you." His voice was slightly muffled through the covers.

She grinned.

"I bet you do that to any guy who won't get up when you want them to, huh?" His voice seemed playful and tormenting, but it also sounded quite upset.

She thought for a second.

"No, only Numbuh 1 and 2." She replied, knowing that it would really frustrate him.

"WHAT?" Wally pulled the blanket off his head and stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm joking." She smiled, resting her arms on his chest and then placing her chin on her arms.

He looked back up at her in disbelief.

"You really think I would?" Kuki hissed, trying to sound hurt.

Wally was quiet for a second.

"Well, you are known as the flirt of the group." He smiled as he said so, proud that he had thought of a decent comeback. She swatted him with her hand and then placed it back into it's original position, folded with her other arm on his chest, facing him.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too Kooks." He brought his hand up and ran it through her soft hair.

She rolled back to his side and snuggled up close to him. Wally's arm came over her waist and held her firmly. Making her gasp slightly. She looked at him, he was red, but smiling. She smiled back and held onto his wrist lightly.

Kuki yawned and then pulled Wally into a hug as she fell asleep slowly.

He put the blanket back over her and then held her close to him, protectively.

After a moments thought, Wally gently kissed Kuki's forehead and pulled her so close, her head was touching his.

Kuki's breathing slowed down and soon, she was in a deep sleep. She wriggled a little, getting comfortable, then eventually got comfortable but nuzzling close to Wally's chest, which he didn't mind at all.

Wally lay on his back staring at the ceiling, lightly running his fingers up and down Kuki's back.

"You cruddy Sheila." He whispered to her. Staring at her lustfully as he spoke to her. "Now that you finally got to sleep, I can't."

For three hours he lay there, content with listening to Kuki's slow breathing and feeling the warmth of her body.

**A/N:**** Yeah, this actually turned out a bit more mature than I was going to do it.**

**Please don't go mad at me about their age, it's just a story. If you think that I should increase the age rating, please say so and I will.**

**Again, thanks to my great reviewers, I love to know what you guys think of my story. Simi838, I'm glad you like it so far, I hope this scene was pretty loving enough for you, I'm trying to save the big confessions till later. Don't worry, you won't have to wait too long.**

**~x~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Hmm, I'm not very happy with this chapter, but oh well. More coming soon.**

**~x~**

When Kuki woke up, she stretched as she sat up in the wrestling ring. She then looked around to see that Wally was nowhere to be seen.

"_Oh no! He hasn't gone without saying goodbye has he?"_ She thought frantically. Quickly, she hopped out of the wrestling ring and power walked into the corridor. She slowed down when she heard two familiar voices, one, thankfully, was the Aussie.

"What she stayed in there all night with you?" Abby's voice asked casually.

"Well, she came in about 2am, she was scared." Wally replied.

"Aww, you don't know how much she's missed you Numbuh 4. She's just not been the same since you left." They were both speaking in a half whisper, so Kuki could only make out a few of the words they were saying.

"I really missed you guys too. I mean, my new sectors great. But, it's just not the same." Wally looked up as Kuki peered through the doorway.

"Mornin' Numbuh 3." He smiled.

"I thought you'd left." Kuki smiled sweetly as she walked in.

"Without sayin' goodbye? I'd never do that." Wally shrugged as she sat next to him on the table and helped herself to some of the toast on the table.

"Hey Wal…Numbuh 4, you've got black circles around your eyes." Kuki looked at him concerned.

Wally grinned.

"That's because _someone _woke me up at two and I didn't get back to sleep since." He chuckled. Kuki shrugged.

"Morning team." Nigel yawned, as he walked in, fully dressed. The other three greeted him with a mixture of 'good morning' and grunts.

"Where's Numbuh 2?" Wally asked, looking around.

"Still in bed. Don't you remember? He's a late sleeper." Abby replied.

Kuki giggled and walked out to get dressed.

Wally watched her as she slowly strolled out of the room.

"Man, you've got it bad huh?" Abby said to him.

"What?" Wally turned to her, not hearing a word she'd said.

"Those few months didn't make your crush on her any better. You're like, in love with her now, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Wally exclaimed in shock, going bright red.

"Aw, c'mon Numbuh 4. When was the last time you let her sleep in your room with you? When you used to live here you'd always send her to my room. Even if she didn't want to, you'd drag her to my room to get her out of yours."

"That is true Numbuh 4. You've got a whole different personality towards her than how you used to act with her." Nigel added.

"Well, I've just changed. I don't act like I used to around you guys either." Wally shrugged.

"Oh, come on. We've even caught you flirting with her. Remember on the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. back here? You told her that you loved her laugh!" Abby reflected.

"So what?" Wally raised his palms in the air. As if showing that he weren't red handed.

"Oh, C'mon! You and I both know that it means you'd do anything to hear that laugh. Boy, do you have problems." Abby laughed.

"You're confusing both me, and yourself so why not just drop it?" Wally hissed, beginning to get agitated.

Nigel sighed and walked out of the room, just wanting some peace and quiet.

"Okay, now that he's gone." Abby whispered, leaning closer to him. "Tell me the truth."

"I did…I don't…" Wally began, and then looked at Abby's knowing smile; he rolled his eyes and then leaned closer to her so that only she could hear him. "Alright, alright. You read me, I'm crazy about her."

"I knew it!" Abby squeaked.

"Shh!" Wally put his index finger to his lips.

"Boy, you've gotta' tell her soon. We haven't got long left." Abby whispered, suddenly going serious.

"I know, but, what if she doesn't like me. My heart would break and then I'd be the sad, pathetic, Australian boy that I always have been. I treated her horribly when I was back in sector V, Numbuh 5. Why would she like me in that way?"

Abby just smiled and shrugged.

"Well Numbuh 5 has a funny feeling that she does feel that way about you." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"But how could you be so sure?"

"She told me."

Wally went silent and his eyes increased in size by about 40%.

"Really?"

Abby nodded.

Wally smiled dopily.

"So, you gonna tell her?"

Wally nodded.

"I was actually planning the whole thing out while I was lying in bed with her last night." He grinned.

Abby beamed, but then a look of concern followed.

"But what about when you have to go back to Australia? You two can't be parted after you've told her! Both of you will just be so heartbroken."

"We could work somethin' out. Maybe a weekly visit or something?"

Abby just looked at him as if he were stupid.

"I know, that's crazy and would probably never work. But Numbuh 5, I really have to tell her! You know how you love Viennese truffles right?"

Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Well you know how much you crave them, even when they're not in the room. That's how I feel about Kuki all the time!" Wally explained.

"Well this girl ain't no piece of chocolate Numbuh 4! She's got feelings! And I, being her best friend, don't want her to get hurt!"

"And you think I do? From the day I met her, to the day I had to move, I did my best to keep her safe. Even after that, she was in my head from the moment I woke up, till the moment I go to sleep! Even then she was in my dreams!" Wally slammed his head to the table in frustration.

Abby watched him curiously.

"You're right! She has to know." She said quietly. Then smiled widely. "So, how're you gonna tell her?"

Wally looked up and beamed, he was about to talk when he heard Kuki skipping down the corridor. He silenced himself just in time as she appeared in the doorway. Oblivious to any conversation about her.

She smiled as she skipped in with her favorite rainbow monkey, Mr. happy-time fun rainbow monkey.

Wally frowned and rolled his eyes, trying to act tough. Inside he was smiling and keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Hello Kids Next Dunce!" Five monotone voices said in unison. A loud crash was heard and the ceiling which was newly patched by Hoagie and Nigel yesterday, collapsed. Rubble fell downward, Wally shot up, dived and pushed Kuki out of the way as a large piece of wood fell in her direction.

They both looked at each other and then looked back at the Delightful Children Form Down The Lane, who was stood in their ultra super robot extermination machine.

"Hey what's all that noise?" Hoagie muttered as he walked in his blue dressing gown. He looked up at the robot and woke up immediately.

"What do you want you over mature parents' fantasies!" Nigel yelled as he ran in.

"Don't worry Nigel, we're not here for a fight, _Yet_! We were just told to pass the message that us villains of Cleveland challenge sector V to a battle, it's to make up for what you did at villains HQ. Meet us at the park before midday or the villains of the world will have to get involved." The Delightfuls burst into laughter as they walked away in their giant robot.

The team all looked at their leader.

"What next boss?" Abby asked.

"Get yourselves ready team." Nigel said quietly. "Kids Next Door, Battle stations!"


	10. Chapter 10

The team got to the park around 10:00am, where they saw the villains lined up near the play park. Regular kids and members of other sectors had gathered inside the play park to watch and cheer on sector V.

"Oh, I want to get some candy!" Kuki randomly chirped.

"Not right now Numbuh 3, first let's kick the sorry butts of these villains." Nigel said calmly.

The five teammates walked over and faced the villains. All prepared for battle.

"Kids Next Door! Attack!" Nigel yelled.

"Villains! Charge!" Cree shouted.

Kids and Adults ran to meet and attacked.

Nigel targeted the toilenator, while Abby kept Stickybeard busy. Hoagie distracted the member of the senior citizen squad, Kuki fought the DCFDTL and Wally was tormenting Mr. Wink and Fibb.

"Psst, Numbuh 4." Natasha called from the gates of the play park. When Wally had managed to get rid of Mr. Wink and Fibb he ran over to her.

"The villains said that they only wanted sector V to be in this battle." She said to him. "There's probably gonna' be a battle with villains of Sydney for our sector when we get back. Don't wear yourself out."

"This _is _my sector Tash. And don't worry, I'll get through this battle without breaking a sweat. The battle when we get back will be a 'walk in the park' too." Wally grinned, then ran to Hoagie's aid as he was being surrounded by senior citizens.

Natasha grinned as she watched him, then turned back to the rest of her team.

"Well what are we waiting for? That's our teammate out there! Let's help them!" She cheered as they all ran and soaked Father with their water pistols.

Three hours of S.P.L.A.N.K.I.N.G., spanking, snotting and screaming went by, sectors V and T were becoming successful. Many villains had fled. Only Chad, Cree and Grandma Stuffum were left.

Kuki and Hoagie were working as a team to beat Grandma Stuffum as the rest of the Kids handled Chad and Cree.

Grandma Stuffum was hurling pies of broccoli and liver at Hoagie and Kuki, who were playing a baseball game using her hideous foods as the balls.

"Strike one!" Hoagie yelled as Kuki missed one of the flying pies.

"Strike two!" He yelled again as it flew in his direction and he dodged it.

"And a perfect hit!" Hoagie shouted again as Kuki whacked the pie with her stick, it flew into Grandma Stuffum's mouth and she began to choke on it.

"How many times do you have to tell us grandma? You must chew your food!" Hoagie chortled as he thumped her on the back. When Grandma stopped chocking she fled and Hoagie and Kuki slapped hands in a high five.

"What a corny joke!" Kuki giggled as she gave Hoagie a quick hug.

"Hey, I think that was a pretty good pun!" Hoagie shrugged.

"You need to reresearch the word Pun Numbuh 2!" Kuki laughed.

"Kuki!" She heard a voice call her. She turned around to see Cree stood in front of her, smirking widely. Kuki turned to run, but Cree grabbed her and threw her arm around Kuki's neck, preventing her from escaping.

She had a tight grip around Kuki's neck, so tight that Kuki could hardly breathe. She tried to pull Cree's arm to loosen her grip. But Cree was too strong. Kuki looked up to Cree, who was glaring out in front of her.

Kuki followed her gaze to see Wally and the other kids fighting with Chad. Wally looked over and gasped. He suddenly became extremely angry and grabbed Chad in the same way that Cree was holding Kuki.

"Let…Her…Go!" He threatened. He took held up his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to Chad's head.

Chad frantically called for help. Cree just stood her ground.

"Quit with your little game small fry! You and I both know that little piece of wood will hardly do anything!" Cree called to him with an evil chuckle. _Oh no!_ Kuki thought. _My dream! It's happening, Wally's going to let her kill me! _

"But this…" Kuki heard a click. She knew that Cree had pulled out the gun, just like she had in the dream. A tear of horror ran down Kuki's face. She always knew that she wanted to die near her friends but not like this…not this young.

"This can kill…You're in the real world shortie! A little wooden toy won't work. But, if you want to play rough…Just try it."

"Don't shot Cree!" Abby said in a calm, yet firm voice. She ran next to Wally. Cree just looked at her as if she had talked nonsense.

"Cree are you mad?" Hoagie stood the other side of Wally. "This is just going too far!"

"Don't do anything stupid Numbuh 4!" Nigel yelled. He was behind Wally and was panicking.

"Just try it small fry, that little piece of wood hits him, and you're precious little airhead is pushing up daisies instead of picking them. Your choice." Cree said with an evil smile. Kuki had so little oxygen that she had gone red.

Wally glanced at Kuki, who was trembling in fear. He then glared up at Cree and pushed Chad ahead of him, he then threw his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to the floor, showing surrender.

"You're not as stupid as you used to be." Cree smirked.

Wally stayed motionless as Chad knocked him to the floor. Nigel, Abby and Hoagie tried to help, but backed off when Cree aimed the gun at them.

Chad picked Wally up by his hoodie and walked over by Cree's side.

"Alright, you've beaten us, you've captured me. Now let Numbuh 3 go!" Wally grunted as he wriggled in Chad's grip.

"Yeah, fat chance shortie." Cree sniggered, she then turned to the other three kids.

"Don't worry guys. We'll be back for you later!" She grinned.

Chad pulled out a jetpack (How it fit in his pocket we will never know, oh well, it's a cartoon) and placed it on his back. He then levitated into the air and held Cree's waist to lift her and the two members of sector V into the air.

"You seemed to forget about us!" Natasha dived towards them. Only for Cree to turn and aim a bullet at her.

The loud bang was heard and Natasha fell to the floor in pain.

"No!" Wally screamed.

All kids on the ground ran to her aid. Giving Cree and Chad time to fly away, Wally and Kuki in their hands.

**A/N:**** Pretty short but eventful. I hope you've enjoyed it. More soon,**

**~x~**

.


	11. Chapter 11

Somewhere deep inside the Cleveland's villain hideout…

Wally and Kuki had been made to sit on chairs with their backs facing one another. Their hands had been tied behind them, then a large rope had been wrapped around their torsos, to tie them together.

They were the only present two in the room, and after an hour of struggling, they were both worn out. So they were both sat in an awkward silence.

"Hey Kooks?" Wally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Kuki looked up and turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Remember our last mission?" He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, those scary citizombies? Man, I never looked at my gran and grandpa the same way." Kuki giggled.

"Yeah, well. Do you remember anything about it?" He asked quietly.

"Not really." Kuki shrugged.

"I mean, any part when you…we were citizombies?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just talking to Numbuh 2 earlier today and…well…he said that we…" Wally murmured the last part, so quiet Kuki couldn't hear it.

"Sorry, I didn't get that?" She said.

Wally opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said, but Chad walked in.

"What are you two up to? Talking all lovey dovey no doubt." He mocked.

They both turned to look at Chad. Wally glared at him coldly.

"Love is for cruddy adults like you!" He spat. Kuki was silent.

"Get your age's right kid! I'm a teen!" Chad cackled. He went to throw a punch at Wally, who didn't flinch and just sat glaring back at Chad. Chad's hand stopped a few millimeters from Wally's jaw. He then crouched down to Wally's level.

"You're just as stubborn as you always used to be." Chad whispered. "It's brave at times, but, also pretty foolish when you're dealing with 'adults' like us."

With that, Chad walked out. Leaving Kuki and Wally alone in awkward silence once again.

"Did you mean that?" Kuki said under her breath after a few minutes.

"What?" Wally sighed, still really aggravated by Chad.

"The thing you said…about love?" She tried to hide that she was hurt by his statement, but her voice still wavered.

Wally thought for a moment, _of course he didn't_. But he couldn't let Kuki think that he'd gone totally soft over the last few months.

"Yeah." He shrugged, trying to act as if he didn't care.

"Oh." Kuki drooped her head, and looked at the floor.

Neither one of them talked for at least ten minutes, until Wally became extremely uncomfortable, feeling that Kuki was mad at him.

"So…uh…How's life with your family doing?" He stuttered.

"Dad's hardly in, Mushi's real argumentative and Mom's as manipulative as ever. So pretty normal." She smiled. Wally chuckled too. "What about yours?"

"Difficult." He stated.

"Why?" Kuki turned to him.

"I don't wanna' talk about it." Wally shook his head.

"Yeah you do." Kuki said. Wally turned to her, confused.

"No I don't." He replied.

"You do, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up." Kuki said quietly. "What's wrong Wally, you can tell me…you know that."

She managed to find his hand behind her, she took it lightly and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed back.

"Well, my mom and dad were arguing non-stop since the day we got to Australia. Things just got worse and worse, dad left about a week ago and, mom just isn't the same. She won't eat, she won't sleep. I didn't want to come on the rescue mission to Villain HQ 'cause I was worried about her, and Joey." He told her.

Kuki listened intently.

"Since mom's been like that, I was the one who had to take charge. I had to look after her and Joey, and base all of that around missions."

Kuki sighed and used her thumb to stroke his hand.

"Now I understand why you've changed so much. You had to take charge and be the smart one."

"I haven't even told Tash about what's going on at home." Wally said quietly.

Kuki remained silent for a few seconds.

"Well then it's good that you've finally spoken to someone about it."

Wally silently agreed and they both stayed quiet. Happy that one another were there and they were not completely alone.

"You and Tash are really close huh?" Kuki finally asked.

"Yeah, we get along real well." Wally said with a smile. "For a girl, she's a real good friend, you know. Sure, she can be a little creepy at times with her sadistic thoughts and gothic clothes and music. But she's like my best friend…apart from you Kooks."

"I think she's real pretty." Kuki thought aloud.

"Really, I never really noticed. You know I don't see girls as pretty." Wally smirked.

Kuki giggled. "One thing that never changed then."

BANG! Wally and Kuki felt a tremour above them and heard shouting and battling.

"Sounds like the cavalrys arrived." Wally grinned, looking up.

**A/N:**** Hmm, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Sorry about that. I'm suffering from a major case of writers block. I'll update soon, never fear.**

**~x~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** Oh no! The end is nigh. I want to say thanks to you great readers and of course, the reviewers. I hope you've enjoyed my story. And as always, I'm open to requests. If you want me to try a story for you, review and say or message me or something and I'll try to get the story done for you.**

**~x~**

The loud bang was soon followed by Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, Stacey, Terry and Amber running into the room that Wally and Kuki were in.

Wally looked behind them hopefully, his face fell when he didn't see Tash.

"Do you know how long it took us to find you guys here?" Hoagie said, panting.

"Forget how long it took, do you want to get us out of here?" Wally rolled his eyes. "It's even less comfortable than it looks."

Sighing, Nigel and Amber loosened the ropes around Wally and Kuki and freed them.

"Where's Numbuh 94?" Wally whispered to Nigel when he was loose. Nigel just sighed.

"Talk about it later." He replied.

They quickly began to run towards the exit, passing unconscious villains on the way.

They got back to the KND tree house in no time.

Wally was the first to walk through the door. He looked up towards the couch and his eyes lit up. A smile widened on his mouth and he ran over to the couch, where Tash was lying.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. He loosened his grip when she winced in pain.

"You're alright!" He smiled.

"You know it takes more than a bullet to stop me." Natasha smiled.

"Numbuh 3, your assistance is required. None of us know much first aid." Nigel gestured towards Natasha, her black t-shirt had a small hole in the shoulder, where a bullet had hit her. It was blood stained. Through the hole, it was visible where a plaster had been put on her.

Kuki giggled, knowing how terrible the rest of her sector were at first aid. She nodded and disappeared to get her first aid kit. The rest of the kids got back to their businesses.

"So have you told her?" Natasha asked Wally, as he perched next to her on the couch.

"Well..." Wally started, Natasha smacked her forehead. "I was going to, but we kept getting distracted. And I think I kinda ruined it the last time."

"What did you do?" Natasha sighed.

"I said that love was for adults." Wally admitted, placing his head in his hands.

"Wallabee! I've known her for a much less time than you, and even I know how she'd take that. Did you tell her you didn't mean it?" Natasha asked.

Wally gave a guilty look. "Eh...actually, I kinda did the opposite."

Natasha smacked him across the head. When Wally noticed Kuki walking over, he began to stand up to get out of her way.

"I'll talk to her." Natasha whispered as he rose up. "Make sure you tell her later."

Wally nodded in acknowledgment and walked out.

"I'll be in my room." He mumbled as he walked out.

Kuki watched him walk out and then looked back at Natasha and beamed at her, Natasha smiled and managed to sit up so that Kuki could sit next to her and examine her properly.

"Don't worry." Kuki smiled. "I don't think it's as bad as it looks."

Natasha laughed and watched as Kuki dabbed carefully at her wound with an antiseptic wipe.

"Does this hurt? I can get Wally to come and..." Kuki asked, Natasha waved it off with her hand.

"No, no, I'm fine thanks." She smiled, ignoring the stinging pain which the wipe brought to her wound.

"So...Numbuh 4 seems real keen on you." Natasha smiled.

"You think so? He seems pretty fond of you too. He's told me so much about you." Kuki replied with a smile.

"Ditto. He talked so much about you since he joined us, I think I know you off by heart." They both laughed.

"It's weird really." Kuki thought aloud. "Wally was never the type who'd admit that his best friend was a girl."

"Really?" Natasha asked. "He seemed like that at first, then after the first month, he was going on and on about mainly you."

Kuki bit her lip gently and turned all attention to dressing Natasha's wound.

"He really does think the world of you, you know that?" Natasha smiled.

Kuki grinned up at her and finished the dressing. "There, all done." She smiled.

"Thanks." Natasha beamed at her, she then grabbed Kuki's wrist as Kuki started to stand up. "I can see why Numbuh 4 is so crazy about you. You're a really great person."

Kuki blushed and grinned as she began to walk away.

Natasha stood up and checked over her bandaged shoulder before placing two fingers in her mouth and giving a sharp whistle.

"C'mon guys, let's go before our parents send out search parties." She called.

Amber, Stacey, Terry and Wally came from different directions.

"You stayin' here Numbuh 4?" Natasha asked as they got in the Aussie C.O.O.L.B.U.S.

Wally nodded.

"Yeah, mom won't notice I'm gone, I've got something I have to do." He said with a shy smile.

Natasha grinned and nodded her head.

"I'll check up on her and Joey for ya'" She said, with that. She waved goodbye as the door closed.

All five kids watched and waved goodbye as they flew away.

"Say, that Stacey's pretty cute." Hoagie mentioned.

"Yeah, she's also way out of your league dude." Wally laughed. Kuki, Nigel and Abby laughed along with him.

"So what was it that you had to do Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked curiously.

"Oh...Nothing much." Wally replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Numbuh 4, why are your cheeks red?" Kuki asked him, placing a hand on his forehead. "You're not sick are you?"

Wally took a deep breath.

"I don't know...I mean, I don't think so...I mean...Can I talk to you?" He said, taking her wrist and pulling her hand from his head.

Kuki nodded and he led her outside to the balcony.

Abby chuckled softly.

"Numbuh 5 thinks we all know why he wanted to stay."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What did you want to tell me about Wally?" Kuki asked as she leant on the balcony railing.

"Well... Kuki?...You know what I said about love?...you know about it being for adults and all?" Wally asked quietly. Kuki nodded. "Well...I think I made a mistake."

Before either one of them had the time to think, Wally pressed his lips against Kuki's and slowly, his hands found hers and held them sweetly.

At first, Kuki was surprised by his action but soon, she kissed back. And even though her eyes were closed, she felt him smile.

They broke for air and gazed at one another dreamily.

"Kuki? I think I'm in love with you." Wally blurted.

"I _know_ I'm in love with you Wally. I have been for so many years." Kuki smiled back and crashed her lips onto his once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They both came inside after about fifteen minutes, hand in hand.

Abby, Nigel and Hoagie were sat on the couch's. They began to gesture and grin widely at one another when they saw Wally and Kuki walk in together.

Abby moved over on the big sofa for Wally and Kuki to sit together.

Wally sat down first and Kuki snuggled up next to him as they all sat and enjoyed the movie which Hoagie had put on.

Kuki fell asleep pretty quick in the film, she had her head in Wally's shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Wally looked at her and then looked over at Abby, who gave him the thumbs up. He grinned back and then turned his attention back to the film.

When the film ended, all operatives went to bed, Wally carried Kuki to her room and carefully placed her in her bed. After he had gotten her under the covers, he couldn't help but gaze at her, he smiled at her beautiful face and stole a kiss from her soft lips.

He turned on Kuki's nightlight and then walked to his own room.

Burying his head in his pillow, he closed his eyes happily. Now Kuki knew, and she felt the same way, he didn't have to hide it anymore.

Although he knew that decommissioning was soon, he wanted to make the most of his childhood memories with Kuki and his other friends.

After all, their decommissioning was in the future. Since when did the Kids Next Door worry about the future?


End file.
